User blog:BaguettesOverBoys/The Wiki Project - Fanfiction
Okay, so I am writing a fanfiction, however, this time you all get to star in it! HURRAH! Idea: The backdrop of the story shall be set at university where the characters shall encounter troubles, love, heartbreak as well as challenges of both the mind and heart. It's a humourous story so you can expect plenty of jokes and I hope you laugh along with the craziness. Characters: Tell me if you want to be a main character or background and I shall try to do my best to fit everyone in as I deem appropriate. If you don't get main character then it's only because I wanted the direction of the story to be different, but you shall still be a character! Basically, my friends kind of get first dibs. #sorrynotsorry You can expect sass, sarcasm and (hopefully!) wit. Let me know if you want to be involved so I can get writing. Enjoy <3 First Chapter: Set in a club as five friends bitch about life and guys. They are known as The Wiki Group. '' '''Annie:' Being single is the best. You can party all you want without having to answer to anyone and explain to your gran that no, you’re not a lesbian and yes, one day you’ll find Mr Right despite the fact that currently in your life there is a man called Mr Grey. Dani: Then spending the next hour awkwardly explaining to her that she really doesn't want to know about this Christian Grey fella who less Darcy and more Dracula. Annie: Girl, I’ve been on the shelf for a month now. It’s so much easier being single as I don’t have to deal with guys assuming they know what’s on my mind. Like somehow they're Raven Baxter and can look into the future and just know the next words I will seemingly utter. Elle: '''Hello? Do I have to remind you of the ‘I’m not looking for anything serious’ speech that guys whip out after bumping uglies. '''Dani: '''Romeo didn’t get down on one knee I’m presuming. '''Elle: '''It’s like, dude, not every girl expects a relationship filled with red roses, chocolates and cheesy declarations of love that would be better suited to a Hall Mark card: 'Roses are red, violets are blue, you weren't that good in bed that I wanted to keep you'. '''Annie: I bet you weren’t thinking about''' heart shaped chocolate when you invited him around. '''Elle: I'm not stupid to think that I have found the one after vodka caused me to make some decisions that my mother would most likely not be best pleased about. Catie: '''Just tell him that he has tainted your honour and now has to marry you to save your family from shame. '''Elle: I’ll be sure to pass on the message if I ever encounter his, er, talents again. Annie: Can we please not get distracted from the fact that Catie and Cam went there! Catie: '''It just…happened. '''Dani: These things never just happen. Catie: Well, were just sitting there talking about our exam one moment and then one thing led to another… Elle: '''Trailing off about your encounter with a boy just leaves us to imagine what went on and you know how bad we get so spill the deets. '''Rob: You know what her problem is? Catie is still crushing on Zigmund. Girl, I can see it all over your face. Annie: She’s still crushing on Zig? Rob: Is Mitt Romney a misogynist who has no idea that it isn’t the 50’s anymore?’ Dani: I take that as a yes then. Annie informs everyone that Zig is at the club with someone else and this hadn’t gone unnoticed by Catie. Her solution? Eat carbs and sing Adele at the top of their voices. She approached it in a very cunning route when Elle protested. Annie: When you were upset about Lorenzo then what did you do? Elle gasps at the mention of the name. Elle: We had a sleepover and watched all the rom coms and then ate loads of ice cream. Rob: '''And? '''Elle: I was having so much fun that I didn’t even think about him. Dani: That’s what Catie needs! Elle: Fine. I’ll stay at bar to drink and mock. Everyone starts to look uneasy and falls silent. '' '''Elle:' What is it? Catie: Lorenzo is here. Annie: No-one expects you to be fine! You guys did date for like three months until his sorry arse broke up with you. Elle: It’s fine…no, it’s not fine. However, Catie needs me right now. Catie: Oh, don’t even go there. I just…I still love Zig so much you know. It’s the little things such as his flexing muscles and sexy smirk. Rob: '''He isn’t worth it. '''Catie: '''I can’t help but like him though. '''Elle: Time is a healer. Annie: '''Wait, are you saying that in like two weeks she’ll be fine? '''Elle: '''Stick a bit of Taylor Swift on and yes. '''Dani: '''The worst line for me after a break up is when people say don’t think about them. '''Rob: Preach, girl! Please, I’m only going to think about them way more with a side serving of staring at a picture of their abs. Annie: '''Or their Snicker’s Bar. '''Elle: Oh my, Annie, you’re so obsessed with talking about a boy’s Toblerone. Get it together otherwise you’re going to be seeing them in your sleep. Annie: I already do… Catie: Guys, my heart is broken, okay? Can we please talk about something other than Snicker Bars? Dani: Lorenzo is here, there’s a new topic. Everyone gasps and whip their heads around looking for Mr Lorenzo, Elle’s ex. Catie: Omg, have you seen him, Elle? Elle: '''Nope. '''Dani: '''Good. You don’t need him though I would suggest a new guy, I need to read more angsty poetry from you about them. '''Rob: Yes! 'Annie: '''Girl, I agree. Just have some fun otherwise all you’ll be left with are memories of his enlarged deck of cards which make you come anywhere… ''Rob throws water over Annie. '''Rob: '''Get it together! Aint no-one got time to be looking at your lusty face. ''Elle looks over the bar and makes eye contact with Lorenzo. He waves her over, she awkwardly shrugs. '' '''Elle: '''Lorenzo wants us to go over. And Nick, Ash and Yazzy are with him. ''Everyone gasps dramatically once again. '' I wonder what will happen in the next chapter with Lorenzo! Also everyone not in this chapter shall be in the others, don’t worry! J Category:Blog posts